Recién Casados
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La noche de bodas era un momento muy importante para una pareja. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Recién Casados.

-Karin.- Toshiro se separó del apasionado beso que había estado compartiendo con la mujer que amaba para mirarla seriamente.

-¿Sí?- lo miró aun jadeando.

-¿Acabamos de casarnos, verdad?- preguntó como sí necesitara confirmación.

-Sí. Hoy mismo.- asintió.

-¿Y ahora estamos en nuestra nueva casa a punto de consumar el matrimonio, no es cierto?-

-Sí, ha estado siendo una genial noche de bodas.- ella sonrió coquetamente.

-Me alegra saber eso.- cerró los ojos, su rostro aún muy serio. –Otra cosa que también me alegraría saber es… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS AQUÍ?!- gritó como endemoniado señalando a la pequeña multitud indeseada de desconocidos que rodeaba su cama matrimonial.

-¡Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros!- una mujer con una cámara profesional agitó una mano como para restarle importancia al asunto. -¡Continúen, continúen por favor!- sus amigas con luces y micrófonos vitorearon de acuerdo.

Karin jadeó, recién notando a todos sus espectadores. Rápidamente tomó una sábana y se cubrió pues solo estaba en su ropa interior. Luego notó que la gran mayoría de fisgones eran mujeres y uso la sábana para cubrir a Toshiro también, que solo vestía una Hakama.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?! ¡Déjennos a mí y a mi esposo en paz!- rugió amenazadoramente.

-¡AWWW! ¡Lo llamó su esposo!- las locas empezaron a chillar emocionadas.

Los recién casados sintieron gotitas resbalar por su sien mientras compartían una mirada de incredulidad pura. ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza esas chicas?

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Cuándo piensan continuar?! ¡La batería de mi celular se está agotando!- gimoteó una chica que parecía estarlos grabando con su móvil.

Los dos enamorados sintieron su rostro enrojecer, tanto de la vergüenza como de la ira absoluta.

-¡LARGO DE NUESTRA CASA!- rugieron histéricos.

-¡AWW! ¡Dijeron "nuestra" casa! ¡Tan lindos!-

La pareja se miró con desesperación. ¡Esas personas eran tan frustrantes! ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Por qué los trataban como si fueran animales en exhibición?

-Suficiente.- Hitsugaya tomó su zanpakuto que reposaba junto a la cama y la apuntó a las lunáticas. -¡Váyanse ahora mismo o les daré el caso de hipotermia más grave que alguna vez hayan podido soñar!-

-Oh, vamos, capitán.- una voz familiar se hizo escuchar de pronto. –Relájese, ¡es su noche de bodas!- era Rangiku, sentada en un banquito junto a otras locas mientras compartían un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

-¡¿Matsumoto?!- ¿también su teniente estaba aquí?

-¡No sean tímidos! ¡Les prometemos que censuraremos las partes íntimas en la versión que subiremos a internet!- esa fue Yuzu, saliendo de detrás de la chica con la cámara profesional.

-¡Yuzu! ¡¿Tú también?!- Karin se sintió absolutamente traicionada.

-En mi defensa, Karin-chan, capitán Hitsugaya, yo solo estoy aquí para frenar a Ichigo de interrumpirlos.- Rukia también se hizo ver.

-Y yo solo estoy aquí porque Rukia me pidió ayuda.- esa voz era de…

-¡¿KUCHIKI BYAKUYA?!- ambos recién casados casi se van de espaldas.

-Y yo estoy aquí para ayudar también, por supuesto.- ese fue Renji, aunque el bastardo tenía problemas para contener su hemorragia nasal ¡y también estaba comiendo palomitas!

Ichigo estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con un pie de los dos hermanos Kuchiki en la cabeza y, por supuesto, Isshin sentado sobre su espalda, también grabando todo con una cámara.

-¡No podía perderme un momento tan precioso como la noche de bodas de mi linda hijita y mi adorado ex tercer oficial, por supuesto!- levantó su pulgar hacia ellos sin dejar de filmar ni por un momento. -¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Nuestros bebés se van a convertir en adultos y van a tener a sus propios bebés!- gritó con una mano alzada al cielo.

-Ay, capitán…- Toshiro se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-Alguien por favor dígame que soy adoptada.- gimió Karin con el rostro hundido en el pecho de su marido, provocando más chillidos de las lunáticas que parecían tener una grave obsesión con ellos.

-Temo que no, Karin-chan. Tanto Kisuke como yo estuvimos ahí cuando tú y Yuzu nacieron.- dijo alegremente Yoruichi en su forma de gato desde el hombro de Urahara, que también tenía otra cámara más.

Hitsugaya apartó suavemente a su esposa y la cubrió mejor con la sábana, ignorando los chillidos de las locas, para luego ponerse en pie y mirar tranquilamente a la pequeña multitud.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó con sorprendente calma.

-Sí sirve de algo, yo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, Shiro-chan.- murmuró Hinamori muy sonrojada parada junto a su capitán que también estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la hemorragia nasal.

-Yo igual, Kurosaki-san nos arrastró aquí a mi padre y a mí.- Ishida Uryuu se dio la vuelta un momento para mirarlo a modo de disculpa antes de volver a fijar su vista firmemente en la pared. Su padre no parecía tener intenciones de apartar la vista de la pared tampoco, y hasta tenía los oídos cubiertos.

-Yo solo quería pelear con Ichigo, pero esos idiotas lo dejaron inconsciente.- gruñó Zaraki Kenpachi muy malhumorado.

-Nosotros solo estamos acompañando al capitán.- aseguró Yumichika mientras Ikkaku asentía.

-A mí Matsumoto-san me dijo que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba a punto de dejar muy adolorida a Karin-san, por eso creí que podría necesitar asistencia médica.- murmuró inocentemente Hanataro, descubriendo sus ojos por un momento antes de volverlos a cubrir.

-La verdad yo sí vine a ver qué tan bien lo hacía nuestro pequeño capitán Hitsugaya.- rió afablemente el capitán comandante Kyoraku.

-Yo igual.- comentó Yadomaru Lisa.

-Y-yo también vine en contra de mi voluntad.- murmuró muy sonrojada Ise Nanao, su brazo firmemente sujeto por la vizard indecente.

-A mí me invito Kyoraku.- dijo Aizen tranquilamente sentado en su silla mientras sorbía de su té y…

Esperen. ¡¿AIZEN?!

La vena que había estado palpitando cada vez con más furia en la sien de Toshiro finalmente explotó y con una sola palabra desató el infierno en esa pequeña habitación cuando todos comenzaron a gritar y correr desesperados por escapar del muy enojado albino.

-¡BANKAI!-

Y la pobre Karin solo pudo quedarse sentada en la cama envuelta en una sábana muerta de frío esperando a que su esposo sediento de sangre termine la cacería a sus acosadores y regresé a ver sí podían consumar el maldito matrimonio de una buena vez

Fin.

Holaaaa :D

¿Tienen idea de lo dificil q fue escribir algo de humor despues de escribir algo de horror? Pues mucho! Fue muy dificil! TToTT Le tuve q pedir consejo como a cuatro personas antes de q esto se me ocurriera xP

En fin, este es el noveno fic del Reto FanFic q ya les explique en mi fic Amenaza Potencial.

Género: Humor.

En un rato subo el ultimo fic de hoy, hasta entonces!

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
